Steelix's Revenge
by Wolflmg
Summary: Wes has been having dreams, could they be some kind of message from the future?


            It had been months sense they had fought the mutorgs. Wes and Eric were sitting in the office room looking over some papers Eric could tell Wes wasn't really focused.

            "You had that dream again didn't you?" asked Eric, Wes looked up and meant Eric's gaze.

            "Yeah, I can't seem to shack it. It feels so real Eric, like she's in trouble" said Wes sadly. Eric nodded his head.

            "You probably just miss her" said Eric, Wes shook his head.

            "No, I think it's more than that. I think my dream is a message from the future" said Wes. Eric looked at his friend with disbelief.

            "Even if it is, you have no way of getting there" he said. Wes nodded his head softly and went back to work.

            A dark shadow was beating a body immensely. You could hear the cries go out.

            Wes woke up in a sweat he was breathing deeply. "Jen" he whispered  

            The next day Eric found Wes in the lab room at BIO-lab. He was doing something with his morpher.

            "Wes what are you doing?" asked Eric. Wes looked up from his work.

            "I know she needs my help, I just have to find a way to get to her" said Wes, as he continued to run scans over his morpher.

            "And how do you plan to do that" asked Eric taking a seat, Wes turned his head.

            "My morpher came from the future so it just may know a way to get to the future" said Wes. Eric rolled his, thinking yeah right.

            "And when did you become such a science wiz" asked Eric smiling.

            "Ha-ha, laugh it up Eric. I know I may not look it but I'm smart" said Wes, Eric just glared at him.

            "Did I ever say you were dumb" said Eric being cocky

            "No but you implied it" said Wes as he looked over the morpher. Eric just smiled as he stood up; he patted Wes on the shoulder.

            "Good luck, with it" said Eric as he started to walk away.

            "Please confirm date in which, you wish to travel" Eric turned his head,

            "How's you do that" asked Eric, Wes had a blank look on his face.

            "Like I know this thing didn't come with directions" said Wes, for a moment the two just looked at the morpher.

            "So your going aren't you?" asked Eric looking at his friend, Wes looked up.

            "I have to she needs my help" said Wes softly. Eric nodded his head

            "Alright, then you got to go" he then looked at Wes carefully "But Wes, promise me one thing" said Eric. Wes looked at Eric having an idea what it could be. "Come back when what ever it is you have done" Wes looked away "Look I know you love her Wes, but things are the way they are for a reason. So promise you'll come back if not for me, but for your father your all he has" said Eric. Wes nodded his head, Eric was right.

            "I promise"

            "Good, now get out of here" said Eric being stubborn.

            "Yes sir, alright I wish to travel to the year 3002"

            "Traveling to the year, 3002" said the morpher. A light shined was the light was gone Wes was gone along with it.

            "Be careful" Eric said softly

            With in moments Wes was in the future standing around alone. It was late and dark out. "I made it, man this place is cool" said Wes looking around.

            "You won't think that once I'm through with you" said a voice. Wes quickly turned around.

            "Alex?" said Wes

            Alex had dragged Wes to his apartment, he about pushed him onto the couch. "What the heck do you think you're doing here Wes" said Alex trying to keep his voice down.

            "Look I came here because I know that Jen's in trouble" said Wes.

            "I don't know what you're talking about" said Alex, Wes then got in his face.

            "Don't play games with me Alex, I know she's in trouble and I know you know it" said Wes firmly.

            "Alight, I'll tell you but if I do you will have to do what ever I say while you're here understood" said Alex looking straightly at Wes. Wes nodded his head

            "Good" Alex began moving around his apartment "About a week ago, Jen was taken from her apartment. It turned out the guy that took her was Steelix. We haven't been able to any traces of them any where" said Alex. Wes sat back down on the couch.

            "When I get my hands on Steelix he'll pay" said Wes angrily

            "No, you will not get evolved with this Wes" said Alex

            "What are you crazy, this is why I came here in the first place" said Wes

            "I'm sorry but it will be too dangerous for you" said Alex

            "I don't care; I don't want anything to happen to her. Please let me help you" said Wes pleasing to Alex. Alex put his head down.

            "I don't like this one bit, but I'll let you help on one condition" said Alex

            "Name it" said Wes

            Wes was standing in front of a mirror looking at him self; he was wearing a black and red jump suite. "I can't believe I let you, make me wear this" said Wes, Alex stood behind him.

            "Well I couldn't have you going around in the cloths you came here in, could I" said Alex with a smile. Wes had to laugh at that.

            Steelix looked down at Jen she was chained to a pole; her face was covered with burses. "It's only a matter of time Jen, soon you'll only be a memory" said Steelix darkly.

            "Even if, Time Force will still catch you" said Jen, Steelix began to laugh 

            Wes was in Alex squad car they had been driving around for hours. Neither of them had said a word to each other, until. "Alex, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Jen" said Wes

            "It's alright, that was a long time ago" Alex then turned and looked at Wes "I'm sorry that it can't work out for you and Jen. I know how much you two care for each other" said Alex turning his attention back to the road.

            "Thanks" said Wes with a half smile.

            Wes and Alex were about head back, when Wes saw shadows moving around in a building that didn't seem that it should have activity going on... "Alex, what do you think is going on over there" asked Wes pointing to the building. Alex saw what Wes was talking about; he drove over to the building and parked the car. Both of them got out.

            "Let's go in quietly" said Alex as the two began to walk inside.

            Steelix was standing over Jen with his blaster held high pointing right at her. Jen was full of fear, he was about to shoot her when, Wes came fly in knocking Steelix to the ground. Steelix jumped to his feet and began fighting Wes.

            Alex had gotten Jen free, he looked at her kindly. "Jen can you hear me?" he asked.

            Wes kicked Steelix hard to the ground, thinking he had defeated him. Wes walked over to Jen and Alex he got down on his knees.

            "Is she okay" asked Wes softly, Jen opened her eyes and met with Wes's. No one noticed Steelix pull the trigger until it was too late. Wes fell to the ground, Alex drew his blaster but Steelix was gone.

            Wes lay on a bed in a small room he slowly began to wake up. "Hey welcome back" said Eric, Wes looked confused.

            "How did I get back here, wait Jen" Wes jumped out of his bed. Eric looked at his friend sadly.

            "Wes there's something you should know, Jen didn't make it. Alex sent you back here yesterday he told me what happened" said Eric.

            "No, Jen" Wes then got very angry "Steelix, he'll pay I'll see to it that he pays" said Wes. Eric then began to worry

            "Wes, Time Force will take care of capturing him don't worry about it" said Eric. Wes looked at his friend with vengeance 

            "No, I'm going back and when I do Steelix will pay"

            Jen was in a two story house; Alex was sitting with her on the couch. "Jen I'm sorry I know how much he meant to you" said Alex. Jen looked at him with tears in her eyes.

            "Steelix will pay, I'll make sure of it" said Jen chocking on her tears Alex then grabbed her hands.

            "No, you will not leave this house not until he is captured. It's for your own safety" Alex looked at her kindly "I got to go now, and don't think about leaving I have officers guarding this place" said Alex with a smile. Jen smiled lightly, but the news about Wes hurt a lot. When Alex was gone Jen lay down on the couch feeling the tears fall from her face eyes "Wes," she said softly

            Wes was back at head quarters he was wearing the jump suite Alex had given him. "What are you doing" asked Eric looking at Wes. Wes looked at Eric, as if he were hiding something.

            "I'm going back like I told you" said Wes, Eric then got right in Wes's face.

            "Woo what if something happens to you. What would I tell your father, did you ever even think about that Wes" asked Eric loudly. Wes put his head down, he hadn't.

            "No I didn't, but this is something I have to do I'm sorry Eric" said Wes looking up at his friend. He then raised his morpher to his mouth, "Morpher set time to the year 3002" said Wes. Eric stared him in the eyes.

            "Traveling to the year 3002"

            Eric watched as Wes disappeared, with all of his frustration he took his anger out on the wall hitting it with his fist making a hole in the wall.

            Steelix was hiding in a small complex, "I'll fine you Jen and when I do you will pay for all that you put me through" he laughed

            Wes was in Time Force Head Quarters in the computer lab. When a young officer walked up behind him "Commander Alex, sir" he said. Wes froze he slowly turned around he had no clue who this guy was, but on the upper hand this guy thought he was Alex, which was an advantage.

            "Yes, Officer" said Wes

            "Um, here are the files you wanted on Officer Scotts ware about and then Steelix's files" he said, Wes looked at him oddly as he took the papers.

            "Jen's alive" he thought. Wes looked up and still saw the Officer looking at him. "Thank you that will be all" said Wes

            "Yes sir" he said and then walked away

            Wes again stared at the papers "They lies, she's alive" said Wes silently

            The sun was beginning to set as Wes reached where Jen was being kept. Wes saw a Time Force Officer standing watch, Officer Johnson saw Wes standing not to far away. "Commander Alex, is that you" he asked

            "Yes, you may go home I'll stand watch" said Wes; not moving fearing if he got closer this Officer may see that he is not Alex.

            "Thank you sir" he said and began walking to his car. When he was gone Wes walked up to the door, but it was locked. He then knocked at the door two times.

            "Who is it" asked Jen

            "It's me" said Wes, Jen's heart about stopped when she heard the voice slowly she opened the door.

            "Wes, you alive" she said throwing her arms around him, filled with tears of joy. Wes put his arms around her not wanting to let go.

            "Yeah, you don't think I would go that easily do you" he said as he looked her in the eyes.

            "No", then it hit her "Wait Officer Johnson where is he?" asked Jen looking at Wes.

            Wes smiled, "I told him he could go home and that I would stand watch"

            "How were you able to do that" asked Jen

            "Well it was pretty easy actually, he thought I was Alex" said Wes as he began to lean closer to Jen.

            "You know you can get into a lot of trouble for impersonating an officer" said Jen, feeling Wes's breath against her face.

            "Watcha ya going to do, arrest me?" asked Wes

            "Maybe" said Jen softly as their lips meant in a gentle long awaited kiss,

            Alex walked into a small complex where many of the Officers hung out. "Officer Hawk" said Alex walking up to him.

            "Yes sir" he said getting up

            "Do you have the papers I asked you for this morning?" asked Alex staring at the young man.

            "No I gave them to you a few hours ago, sir" he replied Alex looked surprised

            "You did?" then something hit him "Wait a minute was I wearing a black and red jump suite and did I have blonde hair at the time?" asked Alex

            "Why now that you mention it yes" he said

            Alex looked a little frustrated and tense, "Wes" he said silently   

            Eric was working in the car garage when something in his SUV began to beep, Eric open the trunk of his truck he then pushed a button on the remote and a face of a man appeared. "I was wondering when you would get a hold of me" said Eric, Alex did not look happy by the remark.

            "I thought I told not to let Wes come back here" said Alex angrily

            "Actually I didn't Wes did it all on his own, and I don't blame him after what Steelix did to Jen I probably go after him to if I were Wes" said Eric with a stern tone.

            "Jen's alive" said Alex, Eric's eyes lit up

            "What, you told me she was dead" then a thought came to Eric "Oh wait if Wes thought Jen was dead he would have no reason to go after her, leaving you to get her back" said Eric.

            "No, that's not it" said Alex. 

            Eric just shook his head "Then what is it" asked Eric

            "I did it because no matter how much they love each other they'll never be able to have a light with each other" Alex put his head down "Time Force would never allow it" Eric didn't respond as much as he wished it not true he knew it was.

            Stars covered the sky and the moon shined brightly. Wes and Jen lay asleep on the bed. Wes's arms were wrapped around Jen; the two looked so happy being with each other. A dark shadow looked down at the two, as he laughed darkly. Jen slowly opened her eyes and she sees him. Her heart begins to beat faster and faster, Wes woke up to Jen moving around in such a fright. That's when he saw why, "Steelix" said Wes

            Lucas was driving as fast as he could, with Alex sitting in the driver's seat. Lucas looked over at Alex and noticed that Alex didn't look so good. "You okay, you don't look so hot" said Lucas. Alex whipped the sweat off his face with his hand

            "Yeah, I'm fine can this thing go any faster" said Alex

            "Yes, sir" said Lucas as he raised the speed of the car

            Wes was in front of Jen protecting her from Steelix, "Move aside, or you will pay the price" said Steelix. Wes turned his head and looked at Jen he could see the fear in her eyes, why had they left their morphers downstairs.

            "No you'll have to go through me first" said Wes looking back at Steelix. This did not please Steelix

            "I was afraid you were going to say that" Steelix seemed to be hiding something behind his back, "You know I never really have killed a man before" he then raised the weapon he was holding, a futuristic crossbow. Steelix pulled the trigger, Wes then felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, and he slowly fell to the ground struggling to get up.

            "Wes!" cried Jen, looking at him sadly, Steelix began laughing

            "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings. You'll be a lot more once I get through with you" said Steelix grabbing Jen by the shoulder.

            "Were almost their" Lucas turned and looked at Alec "Alex, your fading" said Lucas as he began to lower his speed. Alex looked at Lucas with what strength he had.

            "Drive, faster...we have to...hurry Wes is in danger" is all he could manage to say. 

            Steelix and Jen were fighting it out, Wes watched in fear the pain he was feeling seemed to grow stronger. Wes then saw that Jen was in serious trouble. Steelix had the upper hand; Jen was cornered up against a wall. "Noo!" yelled Wes as he rammed into Steelix sending the both of them crashing out the window. Jen moved fast and looked out the broken window seeing the both of them on the ground not moving.

            "No please, not Wes" said Jen

            Minutes after Lucas and Alex arrived at the scene, Alex was moving very slowly, Lucas walked over to the two bodies he first felt Steelix's pulse he looked up at Alex and shook his head. Next he felt Wes's, Lucas grabbed his radio "A man down I repeat I have a man down. Hurry he has a crossbow in his right shoulder" said Lucas. Soon Alex's strength gave out he felt to the ground. "Alex, Alex!" said Lucas shacking him. 

            Jen, comes flying outside, and ran over to them; she couldn't bare to see Wes and Alex in such pain. Lucas got up and put his arms around her. "This can't be happing" she said softly. Alex opened his eyes 

            "Jen" he said softly. Jet let go of Lucas and went to Alex's side.

            "Alex why is this happing to you" she asked. He looked at her with his kind eyes

            "Wes is an ancestor of mine, if he died I wont exist" the sound of the ambulance could be heard. Jen looked at Alex with fear.

            "Is Wes going to die?" she said almost chocking on her tears. Alex looked at her feeling the tears go down his face, he couldn't answer that question because he feared it.

            The hospital was in a rush as Wes was brought in. Alex was in the same room next to Wes. The doctor looked at Wes in surprise as he looked at Alex "Need I ask" he said looking at Alex

            "Yes his name is Wesley Collins he's from the past" said Alex. The doctor didn't respond he went to work on Wes right away.

            Jen was in another room a nurse looked her over cleaning up the bruises that had been left by Steelix. "I have to see him" said Jen getting up.

            "No Jen, you need to stay right here the doctors are doing everything they can to save Wes" said Katie. Jen looked at Katie with sadness.

            "What if they can't what if he dies? Everything will change if he dose" said Jen feeling herself break apart; all Katie could do was hold Jen in a friendly consoling hug.

            The doctor firmly placed his hand on the crossbow. Three other doctors were holding Wes down. "Ah-ah" Wes screamed out in pain as the doctor removed the bow. Blood covered Wes's white shirt, the doctor then used scissors and cut down the middle of the shirt.

            Hours later Wes lay in a room unconscious his chest and right shoulder were all bandaged up. Alex sat near by in a chair, he stated at his right hand seeing it fad little by little. "Hang in there Wes"

            Eric was about to head in when his morpher beeped

            "Eric you there it's Lucas"

            "Yeah I'm here, what's up" asked Eric thinking nothing was wrong.

            "It's Wes, something happened" Eric took a big gulp "Steelix was going to attack Jen but, Wes protected her. Steelix was prepared he shot Wes with a crossbow, Wes then would knock himself and Steelix out a window crashing to the ground"

            "Is he alright" asked Eric. Several seconds past before Lucas would respond.

            "The doctors did all they could, if he doesn't wake up by tomorrow we could lose him along with Alex" said Lucas  

            Jen slowly came walking into Wes's room, she saw him all bandage up. "Jen" said Alex, Jen turned and saw him sitting in a chair. "I'm sorry that I lied to you before about Wes" said Alex. Jen tried to grow a smile, but it was too hard.

            "I know you are" she said as the tears fell from her face. She slowly walked over to Wes and sat in a chair next to him. Tiredness soon came over her as she rested her on him softly. Alex smiled as he watched her sleep and in his mind prayed for a better tomorrow.

            Morning came very quickly, Alex had not slept a wink for fear if he did he would never wake up. Wes slowly began to open his eyes. "Welcome back" said Alex. Wes turned his head as much as he could to see Alex.

            "Hey" said Wes softly

            "How you feeling" asked Alex

            Wes smiled, "Like I got creamed" said Wes. Alex smiled, he got up and walked over to Wes, "Well I'll go let everyone know that your going to be okay" said Alex.

            "So everyone has been worried" said Wes

            "Yeah, especially Jen" said Alex eyeing Jen who was sound asleep. Wes turned his head and looked at Jen with a smile.

            Alex walked into the waiting room where he found Lucas, Katie and Trip sleeping in chairs soon the three woke up and jumped out of the chairs when they saw Alex. "Alex: they all said. Seeing him still here means that Wes is still alive. Katie ran over to Alex and gave him a tight hug.

            "Easy Katie" said Alex trying to get free from the hug

"This is great Wes is alive" said Trip.

            "Yeah now maybe those two can be together" said Katie as she danced around with Trip. Lucas didn't join in the celebration.

            "Alex what is it" he asked

            Wes was resting his eyes when Jen woke up. She lifted her head and looked at him. She shook him gently be he wouldn't wake up. Then she looked to see if Alex was still here but he wasn't. "No please no" she said as tears fell from her eyes

            "Hey, morning Jen" said Wes with a cutesy smile as he opened his eyes.

            "You Jerk" she said hitting him in the shoulder

            "Hey that hurt" said Wes, Jen smiled Wes was alive everything is going to be okay she thought.

            Jen was walking through the hall when she bumped into Alex. "Sorry Alex, didn't see you" 

            "Jen we need to talk" said Alex looking at her kindly

            "Okay, but will have to do it along the way to the cafeteria. I told Wes I would go get him something to eat" she said as she started walking

            "It's about Wes" said Alex, Jen turned around and looked at Alex.

            "What do you mean, what's wrong with Wes" she asked. 

            "Nothing he's fine, but he needs to go back to his time" he took a deep breath "And you must remain here" he said. Jen just stared at Alex,

            "I got to go get Wes's something to eat" she said walking away. Alex just watched her walk away.

            Alex walked into Wes's room and saw him sitting up in the bed. "We need to talk don't we" asked Wes looking at Alex.

            "Yeah, I'm afraid so" said Alex.

            Jen arrived back at Wes's room and saw Alex leaving; she went over to Wes and sat down next to him, placing a tray of food in front of him. "I tried to find something similar to what you eat back at home" said.

            "I'm sure what ever you picked out is good'" said Wes as he tried to pick up his fork but his right should was still sore. Jen saw that Wes was having trouble

            "Here let me help you" said Jen grabbing the fork and got some of the food for Wes on it.

            "Thanks" said Wes, as Jen raised the fork to his mouth. After he was full he looked at Jen with kind eyes.

            "So what was it that Alex came to see you about" she asked,

            "I think you know" he said, Jen slightly turned away. Wes grabbed her hand with his left hand. "Jen, please don't turn away" Slowly Jen turned her head and looked at him sadly.

            "I don't know if I can do this again, saying goodbye to you the last two times' was hard enough" said Jen.

            "I know what you mean, if only things were different" said Wes. Jen couldn't handle it she put her arms around him and began sobbing. Wes could feel his own tears going down his face.

            "I love you Wes" said Jen through her tears

            "I love you too Jen" said Wes as Jen held him in a hug. Wes used what strength he had in his arms to wrap them around Jen. As much as it hurt him to that, the pain was not as great as knowing he would never se Jen again.

            Slowly Alex walked in seeing the two breaks slowly from the hug. He couldn't help but feel sadden for them and himself. Wes and Jen both saw him standing there, "I'm sorry, but it's time" said Alex. Wes turned and looked to Jen, with a heavy heart he got up from the bed. Jen stood up as well she grabbed Wes's jacket.

            "Here" she said helping him put it on. Once that was done they stared each other in the eyes.

            "No, goodbye's okay" he said with a half smile

            "No, goodbye's" said Jen, Wes slowly leaned in and kissed Jen on the cheek. He looked at her once more before heading towards Alex. Jen watched Wes walk out of the room with Alex knowing very well she may never see him again.

            Alex and Wes stood outside a time transport "Oh before I forget, here's your morpher" said Alex handing Wes the morpher. Wes slowly took it from his hands; he stared at it for a moment knowing very well it could no longer be used for time travel.

            "Thanks" said Wes as he cleared his throat "Promise me you'll take care of her that you'll be there when she needs someone" said Wes. Alex looked at Wes knowing how brave he was being.

            "I promise" said Alex, and then Wes was gone with a push of a button.

            Wes stood outside by the beach staring off into the ocean. Eric was standing there waiting for him. "You going to be okay" asked Eric, Wes turned and meant the eyes of his friend.

            "Not today, but someday" said Wes. Eric nodded and walked over to Wes patting him on the back.

            "Yeah, how bout I give you a lift home" said Eric, Wes looked at Eric and smiled as the two began walking to the SUV.

_Stay tuned a squeal is in the making 'I'll be home for Christmas'_


End file.
